


Olhos que vêem são raros

by Candy1, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, EdWin Week, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School, Romance, alternative universe, edwin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: A fama de encrenqueiro, o olhar mal-encarado, os gritos em meios às brigas. Era assim que Winry Rockbell o enxergava. Porém, em uma visita à biblioteca, ela descobriu um outro lado de Edward Elric. Foi naquele momento que ela entendeu o sentido da frase que dizia: "olhos que olham são comuns e olhos que vêem são raros".
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 2





	Olhos que vêem são raros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Olhos que vêem são raros](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694855) by _SourCandy. 



Mais uma manhã em meio à minha vida normal e sem graça. Como sempre, acordei bem cedo, tomei um banho quentinho, vesti minha farda, preparei um café da manhã reforçado, que compartilhei com minha amada família, e fui para a escola. Eu já estava no último ano, o que significava que aquele era um momento de muitas cobranças e expectativas. Minha família toda é formada em medicina e eles queriam que eu seguisse a tradição. Eu sempre amei ajudar as pessoas, assim como meus pais faziam, então era muita pressão na minha cabeça para poder passar no vestibular.

A minha escola ficava bem perto da minha casa, por isso eu ia à pé, todos os dias. Seria tranquilo, se eu não tivesse que me deparar com aquele garoto todas as vezes: Edward Elric, o encrenqueiro da escola. Ele morava bem próximo da escola também, então acabávamos nos encontrando pelo caminho. Até aquele momento eu nunca havia falado com ele, pois o achava esquisito. Porém, ele sempre estava na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar, como se me esperasse para me acompanhar. Por que não falava com ele? Eu explico.

Edward era conhecido como arruaceiro e ele justificava sua fama. Mesmo usando uma prótese no lugar de um dos braços, o rapaz não se intimidava e comprava briga todas as vezes que era provocado. Sobre o braço dele, haviam rumores de que o havia perdido em um acidente de carro, no entanto, eu não sabia muitos detalhes sobre isso na época. Ele também fazia parte da equipe de judô antes do acidente e passou a auxiliar o treinador. Nem sei dizer se era possível treinar com a prótese.

Como eu dizia, todos os dias ele me acompanhava de forma silenciosa, com seus fones de ouvido com músicas bem altas. Para não dizerem que eu era arrogante, até tentei falar com ele algumas vezes, entretanto, o garoto nunca me ouvia e não queria ter que tocar nele para que me notasse. Apenas desisti. Desse modo, diariamente, eu o via ser encaminhado para a diretoria devido a alguma confusão ou encrenca. Eu não ligava para o que ele fazia e pouco me importava com o que deixava de fazer.

A única coisa que realmente me incomodava era o fato de que ele conseguiu me superar no quadro de notas todas as vezes, mesmo eu duvidando que ele sequer estudasse alguma coisa. Eu fiz minhas investigações sobre sistemas de pesca, perguntei aos mais próximos dele sobre como ele fazia, porém, ninguém sabia me dizer qual o segredo para que Edward tirasse as melhores notas da escola todo mês. Isso me tirava do sério. Porém, eu logo conheceria o verdadeiro Edward Elric.

Naquela semana a sala de estudos da escola estava lotada, já que era semana de provas. Sem conseguir um lugar para sentar, decidi ir embora. Por sorte, encontrei uma amiga que me lembrou da biblioteca pública que ficava nas proximidades. Então, já preocupada pelos minutos de estudo perdidos, eu entrei na biblioteca, fiz meu cadastro e, quando entrei na área de estudos, derrubei meus livros no chão. Lá estava, no canto da sala, Edward Elric com vários livros ao redor. Então, aquele era seu segredo.

Depois do mico inicial, recolhi meus livros rapidamente e me sentei em um ângulo que acreditei que não daria para ele me ver. Eu até tentei me concentrar, mas meus olhos sempre se direcionavam até ele. Passados alguns minutos, consegui focar nos meus estudos e quando dei por mim, já era quase noite e ele já não estava mais lá. Intrigada com aquela cena, decidi que voltaria para a biblioteca no dia seguinte, para verificar se não era apenas uma cena única. 

Eu me enganei. Todas as vezes que voltei, lá estava ele, absorvido pelos livros. Comecei a me sentir mal por tê-lo julgado e quase o acusado de usar de meios ilícitos para tirar boas notas. De tanto ir para a biblioteca, eu fiz amizade com a bibliotecária que se chamava Riza. No fim de uma tarde, eu decidi verificar se ela sabia algo sobre ele.

— Ah, o rapaz que fica sempre no canto da sala? Eu conhecia a mãe dele. Bem, não sei se você ouviu falar de um acidente que ocorreu há alguns meses atrás, em que uma mãe dirigia o carro e vinha acompanhada de seus dois filhos, quando um motorista de caminhão embriagado se chocou contra o carro deles — contou Riza.

— Sim, eu ouvi falar desse acidente. Não me diga que era a mãe dele? — questionei, em choque.

— Infelizmente sim. Ela faleceu na hora, o irmão dele ficou bem machucado e o rapaz perdeu um dos braços. Coitadinho, ele sempre sonhou em ser um judoca profissional… Bem, como sobraram só os dois irmãos, ele vem estudar aqui todos os dias, pois quer entrar na escola militar, para ter um salário que ajude a sustentar os dois. No momento, eles estão vivendo de caridade… — falou Riza, com um tom de pena.

— Ah… — e foi nesse momento que eu me senti mais envergonhada do que nunca. Eu, com minha vida tão cômoda, julgando alguém que só quer dar uma vida digna para o irmão. Me senti mal com aquilo.

Na semana seguinte, continuei a acompanhar a sua rotina de estudos e algo dentro de mim me motivava a querer falar com ele. Um certo dia, eu estava passando na rua e ele se juntou a mim, com seus fones de ouvido de sempre. Eu, de início, imaginei que era melhor ignorar, mas minha vontade de ajudar as pessoas falou mais alto.

— Oi, tudo bem? — falei em um tom normal. Ele não me ouviu, como esperado. Tentei falar um pouco mais alto — Oi, está me ouvindo? — Ignorada, novamente.

Respirei fundo para não perder a paciência e gritei:

— Está me ouvindo? Oiii! Aqui! — sem sucesso novamente, eu enfureci e arranquei os fones de ouvido dele — Estou falando com você, idiota!

Ele se assustou e virou para trás de uma vez.

— O que pensa que está fazendo e por que diabos está gritando comigo? — ele disse e tomou os fones da minha mão.

— De-desculpa… É que eu estava tentando falar com você, mas você não me ouvia… — expliquei, desajeitada.

— Ah… Foi mal… É que eu gosto de ouvir música alta — ele alisou a parte de trás do pescoço — Quer alguma coisa?

— Eu… Quero me apresentar! Sou Winry Rockbell. 

— Ah… Oi! Eu me chamo Edward Elric, mas pode só me chamar de Ed.

— Prazer, Ed…

Um pequeno clima estranho se formou e continuamos a caminhar, até que ele puxou assunto novamente.

— Então, por que você está falando comigo? Geralmente, as pessoas têm medo de mim…

— É que… faz um tempo que nós andamos juntos e… eu nem sabia seu nome. Somos até da mesma turma, então não faz mal se nos conhecermos — expliquei.

— Ah… Entendi. Bem, legal te conhecer, Winry Rockbell — ele disse e deu um sorriso discreto.

— É… sabe… tem uma coisa que eu queria saber sobre você… — falei, mesmo temendo a resposta.

— Pode perguntar. 

— Eu notei que você estuda muito. Mesmo assim, você sempre se mete em confusão… Por quê? — Eu fitei seus olhos cor de mel pela primeira vez e vi sua expressão mudar completamente.

— É que… eu não gosto de quando debocham do meu irmão… — ele comentou.

— Seu irmão? — questionei, como se não soubesse de nada.

— Eu... posso te contar melhor sobre isso se você lanchar comigo hoje — ele disse, desajeitado.

— La-lanchar com você? — pareci tão surpresa que soou até um pouco ofensivo. 

— Deixa para lá… Não esperava mesmo que alguém como você quisesse se aproximar de alguém como eu… — ele disse e continuou a caminhar. Eu fiquei parada, sem entender o que ele estava insinuando.

— Alguém como eu? — questionei e o alcancei novamente.

— Como eu explico... Certinha, de boa família, cheia de amigos… Por que alguém como você sentaria ao lado de um zé ninguém como eu, não é? Deixa para lá... — ele afirmou.

Fiquei um pouco indignada com a insinuação dele, pois pareceu como se eu tivesse um ar de superioridade. Eu o puxei pelo braço e disse:

— Pois para sua informação, eu irei sim me sentar ao seu lado no intervalo. Me encontre no pátio — de repente, eu apertei o braço dele com um pouco de força e senti uma enorme resistência. Eu segurava sua prótese mecânica. — Ah, desculpa… — soltei seu braço rapidamente, um pouco envergonhada.

— Se você diz... Nos vemos no intervalo, então. 

Foi a primeira vez que o vi sorrir de forma tão espontânea e me senti encantada por aquela cena. Ele se afastou e eu fiquei parada na entrada, que nem uma boba. Foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou tanta atenção.

As aulas do começo da manhã passaram um pouco mais devagar do que o normal. Talvez porque eu estava ansiosa para saber mais sobre o encrenqueiro da escola. Enquanto o professor explicava algumas coisas, me peguei espionando o Ed várias vezes. Ele sempre sentava em um dos cantos da sala e eu ficava no meio. O rapaz parecia muito concentrado e anotava tudo. Em um certo momento, ele percebeu que eu o olhava e acenou discretamente para mim. Eu apenas quis me enfiar em um buraco.

"Hã?! Mas por que estou tão ansiosa assim?! Para de olhar para ele, sua idiota!" — Eu pensava, me recriminando mentalmente.

Na hora do intervalo, eu desci as escadas um pouco devagar, pois não queria parecer desesperada. Eu fui até o pátio e o avistei. Ed estava sentado no banco mais distante e fui até ele.

— Nossa! Você foi parar bem longe! 

— Achei que você não fosse querer chamar a atenção dos outros. Me fazer companhia vai te trazer má fama, você sabe, não é? — ele falou.

— E quem disse que eu ligo? A opinião dos outros não me interessa — resmunguei e sentei ao seu lado de modo abrupto.

— Você é sempre irritada assim? As pessoas vão ter medo de você! — ele disse, surpreso.

— Hahahaha. O sujo falando do mal lavado! — debochei e ele sorriu.

— Gosto da sua ousadia, Winry Rockbell — Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem quando ele falou aquilo, mas decidi não perder o foco da conversa.

— Caham… Então, Edward, me conta do seu irmão e porque andam debochando dele… 

— Me chama de Ed… não precisa ser tão formal — ele falou.

— Tudo bem, Ed… — eu brinquei e ele sorriu de novo. Como podia ter um sorriso tão bonito?

— Não sei se já sabe, mas minha mãe, meu irmão e eu sofremos um acidente de carro. Minha mãe não resistiu e morreu na hora… — ele fez uma pausa e eu dei uma tapinha nas costas dele.

— Sinto muito por isso, Ed… 

— Meu irmão e eu sobrevivemos…. Como pode ver, eu perdi um braço. Já meu irmão teve traumatismo craniano e está preso à cama desde então. Como não sabemos o paradeiro do nosso pai, não tivemos a quem recorrer.

Levei as mãos até o rosto, impactada pela situação. Aquele garoto, a quem eu julgava dias atrás, carregava um fardo tão grande e mesmo assim ia corajosamente para a escola todos os dias e se esforçava para estudar em busca dos seus sonhos. Ed, com toda certeza, mudou diante dos meus olhos.

— E como vocês estão sobrevivendo? Como está bancando os remédios, as contas?

— Bem, temos sorte que o nosso professor, o senhor Roy Mustang, está nos sustentando como pode. Ele era muito amigo da minha mãe, nos viu crescer e ficou com pena da nossa situação. Mas não posso depender dele para sempre. Por isso, eu estou me preparando para o teste da escola militar, já que lá eles aceitam pessoas com deficiência em algumas áreas. Se eu passar, vou poder sustentar nós dois e pagar um tratamento digno para o Alphonse. Ah, ainda tem a Rosé, nossa vizinha. Ela cuida do Al de graça, enquanto eu venho para a escola e estudo na biblioteca. Nossa mãe a ajudou a voltar a estudar e ela é muito grata por isso. Rosé nos traz comida, ajuda a limpar a casa. Ela é uma mulher incrível. 

— Entendi…

Tudo o que me restou foi ficar em silêncio. Eu fiquei imaginando uma forma de ajudar o Ed diante daquela situação. De repente, me veio uma ideia em mente.

— Ed… Será que eu posso ver o Alphonse? 

— Hã? Você quer ver o Al? Para quê? — ele pareceu um pouco confuso com meu pedido.

— Eu venho de uma família de médicos e já acompanhei meus pais em alguns atendimentos. Talvez eu possa ver uma forma de te ajudar a cuidar melhor do seu irmão. Claro… Se você você não se importar… — eu disse, receosa.

— Você pode? Você pode mesmo? — ele tomou minhas mãos e as segurou com força. Quando eu o encarei, haviam lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

— Sim, eu posso. Eu quero te ajudar, Ed.

— Obrigado, Winry — ele aproximou sua testa de minhas mãos e eu vi algumas lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas.

— E-E-Ed! Não chore! Vão dizer que eu falei coisas feias para você! — Eu disse, nervosa.

Em meio às lágrimas, ele abriu um sorriso discreto.

— Não foi você que disse que não liga para a opinião das pessoas? — ele comentou.

— E eu não ligo!— cruzei os braços e olhei para o lado, um pouco indignada. De repente, senti as mãos dele me envolverem e senti sua respiração em minha orelha.

— Obrigado… Se você puder ajudar o Al, eu vou ser eternamente grato a você… — ele sussurrou e senti meu corpo arrepiar.

— Eu… farei o que puder! — Fiquei meio sem jeito, mas achei mesmo que o Ed precisava de um abraço. Eu envolvi seu corpo quente com meus braços e senti ele relaxar a cabeça em meu ombro. Nunca meu coração havia acelerado tanto.

Depois, me soltei rapidamente e enfiei um pedaço do sanduíche que trouxe na boca. 

— Melhor a gente comer… — tentei mudar os rumos daquela situação, pois estava ficando nervosa.

Quando voltávamos para a sala, ouvi uns garotos fazendo piadinhas de mal gosto:

— Olha, o irmão do vegetal! Hahahaha.

— O novo pai de aleijado! Hahahaha.

Finalmente, entendi o motivo do Ed brigar todos os dias. As pessoas podiam ser bem cruéis quando queriam. Ele já ia avançar, mas meu sangue ferveu na hora. Eu fui até o garoto, tomei o copo de refrigerante da mão dele e derramei na cabeça dele.

— Está maluca, garota?! — bradou o idiota.

— Olhem aqui, seus descerebrados funcionais! Como podem ser tão insensíveis?! Não vêem o tamanho sofrimento que o Ed já passou?! Seus toscos! Ridículos! Ignorantes! Nojentos! — até eu mesma me assustei com a minha reação naquela hora. Instintivamente, segurei a mão do Ed e o puxei para longe daquele bando de bobocas. Eu o arrastei até a sala enquanto meio que o ignorava, sem pensar muito.

— Winry… — Ed falou, mas eu ignorei por causa da raiva — Winry… Winry… — ele chamou meu nome tantas vezes, que perdi a paciência.

— O que é?! — gritei, ainda irritada.

— Você… já pode soltar minha mão agora… — ele disse, envergonhado.

Eu notei, finalmente, o que estava fazendo e o soltei rapidamente.

— Desculpa por isso! — eu queria me esconder ou sumir com o tamanho da vergonha que fiquei.

— Tudo bem… — ele começou a coçar um pouco a cabeça, o que me pareceu nervosismo. — Olha… Não precisa brigar com aqueles caras por minha causa. Eu já… Meio que me acostumei.

— Mas você não devia ter que ouvir coisas assim! Quem já se viu?! Que grotesco! — bradei mais uma vez e enfim, reparei que todos da sala me encaravam com os olhos arregalados. Eu me encolhi, me sentindo como uma formiguinha e fui até minha carteira. Ed me seguiu e ficou em pé, bem ao meu lado — Ed… Quer dizer alguma coisa?

— É que… Eu queria… Seu telefone… — ele disse. As pessoas ao redor começaram a cochichar, mas eu tentei ignorá-las. 

— Claro! Me dá o seu número que eu vou te mandar uma mensagem — lancei um olhar fulminante para todos ao redor e cada um resolveu tomar de conta de sua própria vida, aparentemente.

— Certo. Você vai hoje na minha casa? — ele perguntou. Ouvi um coro de “ummmmm” ao redor. Esse pessoal é tão infantil… 

— Vou sim! Vou pedir para que meu pai me acompanhe. Ele deve avaliar o Alphonse e dizer o que pode ser feito. 

— Muito obrigado, Winry. Nem sei como te agradecer! — ele disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas mais uma vez e pedi para que ele se aproximasse, o chamando com meu indicador e, quando a orelha dele estava bem próxima, eu sussurrei:

— Não chora, Ed. Seu sorriso é bem mais bonito — eu disse e senti meu rosto arder de vergonha. Ed ficou em choque por alguns segundos, sorriu e secou as lágrimas — Não se preocupe, vamos fazer o que der para ajudar seu irmão. Eu prometo. — toquei de leve em sua mão e ele retribuiu meu contato rapidamente, deslizando seu polegar no dorso da minha mão. 

— Te vejo mais tarde, Winry Rockbell — ele se despediu de mim e foi para seu lugar, bem no canto da sala.

Ainda notei algumas meninas me encararem com as mãos sobre os lábios, exibindo sorrisinhos debochados. Mostrei meus punhos fechados para elas e uma cara bem feia. Foi suficiente para que se assustassem e me deixassem em paz. Sim, eu já havia sido tomada pelo instinto do encrenqueiro e estava me tornando uma garota furiosa. Nunca gostei desse pessoal que precisa viver de fofoca mesmo…

Quando cheguei em casa no início da tarde, encontrei meu pai na mesa da sala, rodeado por inúmeras folhas de papel. Ele era um viciado em trabalho sem chance de recuperação, com toda certeza. Meu pai vivia e respirava a sua profissão. Eu sempre tive muito orgulho dele e da minha mãe, por serem profissionais tão dedicados e que não se abatiam na hora de salvar vidas, por isso, eu queria ser assim como meus pais no futuro: alguém que não teria medo de se arriscar para salvar a vida de outra pessoa.

— Winry, querida! Que bom que já chegou! — ele me cumprimentou, meio que afogado entre os papéis.

— Oi, paizinho! Será que eu posso falar com você? Eu tenho um pedido especial — tentei chegar da forma mais manhosa possível. Era minha arma secreta sempre que queria pedir algo para ele.

— Claro que sim! Sente-se aqui, por favor! — ele apontou para a cadeira à sua frente.

Assim como indicado, me sentei próxima a ele e o encarei. Meu pai ainda mexia em alguns papéis, mas notou meu silêncio e percebeu que eu precisava de atenção — Oh, desculpe, meu bem. Diga, em que posso ajudar?

Respirei fundo, tentei me concentrar e comecei:

— Então, pai, é que tem um garoto e… — ele nem sequer deixou eu terminar e já me interrompeu.

— Oh! Um namorado! Que maravilha! Traga ele para o jantar, querida! Quero ver quem foi que você escolheu! — ele disse, de forma eufórica.

—Na-namorado?! Na-não! Não é isso, paizinho! — sério que ele achou que eu falaria de um tema tão sério daquela forma?! 

— Hã?! E o que seria?! — ele me olhou com uma expressão perdida e eu sorri. Meu pai era sempre meio doidinho mesmo, diferente da minha mãe, sempre tão séria e concentrada.

— É que… Então, eu tenho um garoto… Ou melhor, eu conheci um garoto que perdeu a mãe em um acidente, sabe… 

— Oh, que pena, meu bem…

— E o irmão dele sofreu traumatismo craniano e está restrito ao leito — sim, de tanto conviver com médicos, você acaba falando que nem eles — E eu queria que você fosse comigo visitá-lo, para ver o que podemos fazer para ajudar. 

— Entendo. Esse seu amigo deve ser muito querido para você — ele comentou.

— Sim, é sim… — eu só o conheci faz poucas horas, na verdade. 

— Tudo bem. Se é assim, eu vou com você. Hoje tenho algumas horas antes do plantão — ele afirmou.

— Obrigada, paizinho! — eu levantei, fui até ele e o abracei de maneira afetuosa.

Naquele momento, não sabia o que me motivava tanto a ajudar o Ed. Eu só tinha certeza que deveria ajudá-lo de algum jeito. Não demorei a dar a notícia ao Ed, que me pareceu muito feliz ao telefone. Algumas horas depois, chegamos ao apartamento onde ele estava morando com o irmão. 

O bairro era bem estranho, o lugar tinha um ar sombrio, com aquelas paredes acinzentadas. O apartamento tinha apenas o básico do básico, pouquíssimos móveis, porém, parecia bem limpo. Quando chegamos ao quarto, encontramos Alphonse, finalmente.

Senti mesmo muita pena de ver alguém tão jovem naquele estado. Ele tinha uma aparência emagrecida, olhos entristecidos e não conseguia falar, por causa da traqueostomia que usava. De relance, eu vi uma foto de toda família, provavelmente de antes do acidente. Eles pareciam ser tão felizes. Meu pai fez uma longa avaliação, fez vários testes e depois conversou em particular com o Ed por alguns longos minutos. 

— Obrigado mesmo por vir, senhor Rockbell. Seguirei suas recomendações, com toda certeza — agradeceu Ed, antes de sairmos — Winry, te vejo na escola. 

— Até mais, Ed! — eu acenei de volta.

Enquanto estávamos no caminho de volta, meu pai resolveu me contar a realidade sobre o caso de Alphonse.

— Winry, querida, se aquele garoto não fizer fisioterapia imediatamente, ele nunca vai se recuperar. Apesar de bem tratado, ele precisa de cuidados para recuperar a musculatura atrofiada. Além disso, ele precisa de uma fonoaudióloga para conseguir voltar a falar. 

— Mas tudo isso é caro, papai. Como eles vão fazer? — questionei, preocupada.

— Eu posso tentar falar com um amigo… Mas não te garanto nada… São tempos difíceis e nem todo mundo faz caridade… — ele falou.

— Tudo bem, papai… 

Fiquei bem triste em imaginar a situação daqueles dois irmãos. Ignorei completamente o jantar. Enquanto estava abraçada com meu travesseiro, fiquei pensando nas palavras do meu pai. Não teria como saber quanto tempo demoraria para que ele conseguisse ajuda de um amigo, pois ele era endocrinologista, assim como minha mãe e eles não teriam como fazer muita coisa no caso do Alphonse. De repente, me sentei na cama e olhei para meu notebook.

“Talvez, eu devesse pesquisar alguns exercícios… Devem ter algumas orientações na internet…”

Resolvi baixar o espírito Rockbell e troquei minha noite de sono por estudos. Meu pai me ensinou desde cedo a pesquisar artigos, então separei uma super pasta com várias dicas do que fazer no caso do irmão do Ed. Quando me toquei, já era manhã.

— Ahhh! Caramba! Eu não dormi nada!

Me entupi de café como deu e corri para a escola. Quando passava pelo caminho, encontrei com Ed, que estava com seu fone de ouvido, porém, dessa vez, ele o havia deixado no pescoço para poder me ouvir falar.

— Bom dia, Winry Rockbell! — ele me cumprimentou, animado.

— Bom dia… Uahhhh… — acho que bocejei algumas vezes pelo caminho.

— Você está bem? — ele questionou.

— Na medida do possível… — disse, sonolenta — Ah, Ed… Meu pai ficou de conseguir apoio com um amigo neurologista para acompanhar o caso do Alphonse, mas… Não temos garantia…

— Tudo bem, Winry… A visita dele já foi de grande ajuda. Estou tentando me ajustar aos conselhos que ele deu — ele falou.

— Mas olha… Eu andei fazendo umas pesquisas… E acho que tem como a gente ajudar seu irmão, enquanto aguardamos a resposta de algum médico — quando eu reparei, os olhos dele brilhavam um pouco.

— Sério?! Que legal, Winry! 

— Sério sim! Olha, eu posso ir na sua casa hoje à tarde, para a gente começar. 

— Obrigado! — ele disse e alisou o topo da sua cabeça — Isso é muito legal da sua parte.

— Ah… Eu só gosto de ajudar… — fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas até que gostei dessa nossa aproximação.

Durante o intervalo, ele me contou um pouco mais sobre a família dele. Claro que nossa aproximação era vigiada de perto por alguns curiosos, mas eu os afastava com uma expressão bem séria.

— Então, sua mãe era professora? — perguntei, curiosa.

— Sim! De jovens e adultos. Ela amava o que fazia. Minha mãe ajudou muitas pessoas, sabe. Graças a ela, muitos têm emprego agora e são essas pessoas que nos ajudam — ele contou. Eu senti meu coração ficar aquecido ao ouvir aquilo.

— Ah… Sua mãe era mesmo maravilhosa. Ed… E quanto ao seu pai? — pela expressão que ele fez, percebi que toquei em um assunto mais delicado.

— Ele… Nos abandonou quando éramos bem pequenos… Nunca mais o vimos… Na verdade, nem faz mais falta… — ele entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e reparei que na verdade, ele ainda sentia a ausência do pai, mas queria ser forte para viver sem ele.

— Entendo, Ed… Mas, sabe… Ele que perdeu vocês, não o contrário. Vocês parecem ser ótimas pessoas! Apesar de que o senhor gosta de brigar por aí…

— Não é que eu goste, mas… Eu não gosto de ser provocado. Também não gosto que brinquem com a condição do Al. Então, se é para defendê-lo, eu bato em que for preciso — ele disse, em um tom sério.

— Hahahaha. Você é até engraçado, todo invocadinho assim. Porém, sabia que você se queima com todo mundo na escola? Que tal… em vez de sair brigando por aí, você não tenta ignorar? Assim, você não dá moral a quem não deve e ainda não vai para o castigo toda vez. Tenha pena dos professores, por favor! — nessa hora ele me encarou e fez uma cara de quem não queria muito concordar — Ed… — eu chamei sua atenção e ele revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem… Talvez você tenha razão… — ele disse, fechou o punho e levou em minha direção — Prometo que vou tentar me comportar — Eu retribui o toque em seguida.

— Então é uma promessa. Em troca, eu prometo ajudar você e o seu irmão no que for preciso. 

— Certo. Combinado.

À tarde, eu retornei para a casa deles e me deparei com a tal Rosé pela primeira vez.

— Boa tarde! Oh, como você é linda! Muito prazer, me chamo Rosé!

— Prazer! Sou a Winry.

— Bem, Ed, eu já deixei tudo limpo e o almoço está pronto. Nos vemos depois. — ela saiu, minutos depois

— Então, hoje você vai conhecer o Al de verdade. Vem, vem comigo. — eu o acompanhei até o quarto e lá estava seu irmão, no mesmo lugar de sempre. Entretanto, diferente do dia anterior, eu fui recebida com um largo sorriso — Al, eu trouxe visita para você. Essa é a Winry Rockbell.

— Oi, Alphonse! Tudo bem? — eu notei ele mexer a boca, na tentativa de falar. — Oh, você consegue me entender? — ele balançou a cabeça devagar e eu fiquei bem surpresa.

— Ah, a lesão não danificou a área cognitiva dele. Ele entende tudo, só precisa é de tratamento para se recuperar fisicamente — explicou o Ed.

— Bem, é nisso que vim ajudar! Alphonse, eu estudei alguns exercícios que podemos fazer em casa. Assim… Não vai ser fácil, entretanto, com paciência, pode ser que a gente consiga alguma evolução — Al sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça. E foi assim que uma longa jornada começou.

Todos os dias eu ia para o apartamento deles, mesmo que chovesse ou até nevasse. Tinha dias que ele não se sentia muito bem e chorava, apreensivo. Porém, com o amor do Ed e minha paciência, nós acabamos por contornar isso. Falando em Edward, nós dois nos tornamos bem próximos desde que comecei a frequentar seu lar. Foi assim que eu descobri o quanto ele era fofo e divertido, além de cozinhar muito bem. Nos horários que o Al dormia, nós aproveitávamos para estudar para as provas. No entanto, quase sempre terminávamos falando de coisas bobas ou ouvindo alguma música juntos. Nós passamos até a trocar mensagens todos os dias e todas as horas que estávamos separados. Estava difícil viver sem ter o Ed presente na minha vida. E na escola, bem… acho que dá para imaginar o quanto comentavam sobre nós sermos um casal. Não que a ideia fosse ruim, na verdade.

Alguns meses depois, Al já conseguia segurar a cabeça e sentar na cama, porém, nós precisávamos de mais. Decidi fazer minhas próprias pesquisas e me deparei com o melhor fisioterapeuta da cidade. Ele se chamava Maes Hughes. Para nossa sorte, era uma pessoa bem humanizada e cedeu uma vaga para Alphonse em sua clínica. Acho que nunca chorei tanto como naquele dia. Como eu já tinha completado idade suficiente para dirigir, peguei o carro usado que ganhei do meu pai e fui até a casa dos irmãos Elric. Foi um pouco complicado para colocar o Al no carro, já que nós não tínhamos muita noção de como fazer um transporte que preste. Enfim, pelo menos deu tudo certo. A clínica era enorme e Hughes nos recebeu de braços abertos.

— Olha, Alphonse, eu fiquei muito comovido com seu caso. Nossa luta pode ser um pouco demorada, mas tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo — ele disse, enquanto alisava a cabeça dele — Vocês podem aguardar aqui. Assim que terminar, eu chamo vocês.

— Tudo bem! A gente espera! — disse Ed.

Não sei o que me deu naquela hora e comecei a chorar de forma descontrolada. Não sabia se era alívio ou emoção por finalmente o Al ter conseguido uma ajuda decente. Eu nem havia reparado o quanto havia me apegado aos dois. 

— Winry?! O que foi?! Está sentindo alguma coisa?! — Ed me perguntou, preocupado.

— Eu… Só estou feliz, Ed! Até que enfim ele conseguiu uma ajuda decente! — eu disse, emocionada.

Ed levou as mãos até meu rosto e enxugou algumas lágrimas.

— Pronto, pronto! Como, ajuda decente?! Winry, se não fosse por você, isso nunca teria sido possível! Eu nunca vou ter como te agradecer. No começo, eu estava desesperado e sem saber como dar início a essa jornada. Se não fosse por você, Winry, talvez o Al não tivesse chance de mais nada — ele disse e beijou minha testa — Eu te devo a minha vida, Winry Rockbell.

Não pensei em mais nada. Naquele momento, eu apenas me abracei com ele e o apertei tanto, que acho que ele deve ter ficado sem fôlego. Ele me retribuiu com um abraço carinhoso, enquanto alisava meus cabelos. No fim, era alívio de ver as coisas finalmente darem certo.

E então, a sorte virou para nosso lado e por coincidência, uma das pacientes era fonoaudióloga e resolveu ajudar nosso querido Al. Nossos esforços e sacrifícios haviam valido a pena, afinal. Porém, nem tudo eram flores na minha vida.

Eu me preocupei tanto em ajudar o Ed e seu irmão que praticamente abdiquei dos meus estudos, fato que deixou minha mãe muito aborrecida. 

— Winry, suas notas caíram para notas desastrosas! Quanto tempo pretende ficar sendo uma boa samaritana e esquecendo da sua vida?! — ela resmungou, como sempre costumava.

— Eu consigo dar conta! Eu tenho certeza! — bradei, irritada.

— Esqueça! Você irá até a casa daqueles dois e vai dizer que precisa estudar! Ou eu vou te trancar em casa até depois das provas! — ela decretou e me deixou falando sozinha.

Entrei em meu quarto indignada, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama. Enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelas minhas bochechas, peguei meu celular e liguei para o Ed.

— Winry? Tudo bem? O que houve? Fizeram algo com você? — ele ficou preocupado por me ouvir chorar. 

— Ed… Posso dormir com você hoje? — eu ainda não sei o que me deu naquela hora, porém, eu queria muito ficar perto dele, nem que fosse só para ter sua companhia.

— Po-pode! Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?! Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Sim! Eu só... Quero te ver… — confessei, em meio às lágrimas.

— Você tem como vir? — ele perguntou.

— Sim! Eu chego daqui a pouco… 

Menti ao meu pai que dormiria na casa de uma amiga, pedi um táxi e lá estava eu no apartamento dos Elric mais uma vez. Como Al estava dormindo, Ed improvisou um colchão na sala para mim. 

— E onde você vai dormir?! — perguntei, preocupada.

— Eu durmo no chão! — ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais tranquila do mundo.

— Ah, não! Você cabe no colchão também… — eu me afastei e vi que ele ficou um pouco tenso. — Vem, Ed… — eu disse, com a voz manhosa.

Ed se aproximou devagar e logo estávamos deitados, um de frente ao outro. Ambos tínhamos as respirações aceleradas, nossos olhos não se desconectavam e nosso dedos se entrelaçaram.

— Ed… Eu tenho algo a te dizer… — comecei a conversa.

— Winry… Eu também… — ele disse, envergonhado.

— Pode dizer, Ed… — eu lhe dei a dianteira, pois não sabia qual a reação que ele teria quando eu desse a notícia que precisava.

— Winry… Eu queria te agradecer… — ele disse.

— Ah, Ed… Você já me agradeceu tantas vezes! Não precisa! 

— Mas eu tenho que te agradecer mesmo, sempre que eu puder. Você fez muito pelo Al e por mim — ele disse e alisou meus cabelos.

— Eu só fiz o que achei certo… — eu disse, sem jeito.

— E eu ainda quero te dizer mais uma coisa… — ele se aproximou um pouco mais de mim — Winry, todo esse tempo em que ficamos juntos… Eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto você é especial… Seu jeito determinado, destemido, seu entusiasmo, até mesmo sua teimosia. Tudo em você me atrai. — eu senti um arrepio por parte dele quando me falou aquilo, mas ele ainda tinha mais a dizer — Na verdade, eu sou apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez que te vi, enquanto você brigava com um dos garotos porque tinha te acertado uma bolada. 

— Sério!? — olha a primeira impressão que eu causo…

— E depois, eu passei a te acompanhar de forma silenciosa, todos os dias. Eu sempre quis falar com você, mas me achava meio inútil e você era tão linda e descolada. Eu não achei que teria qualquer chance… Preferi me conformar a estar ao seu lado, apenas. Naquela primeira vez que você falou comigo, eu nem dormi de tão feliz que fiquei. E desde então, nós fomos nos aproximando e nesses últimos dias, eu pensei em inúmeras formas de dizer isso de forma romântica… — meu coração acelerou e acho que parei de respirar. Eu não acreditava no que ele ia dizer — Mas eu sou péssimo nisso, então vou dizer assim: eu te amo, Winry Rockbell. Quer ser minha namorada? — ele se aproximou e levou a mão até meu rosto.

Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto, nossas respirações se chocavam, a mão dele estava tão quentinha. Só falei exatamente o que eu tinha em meu coração naquela hora.

— Sim! É o que mais quero! Eu te amo, Ed!

Ele abriu um sorriso tão bonito e mal tive tempo para pensar. Nós nos beijamos naquele momento e eu perdi a contagem das horas. Quando dei por mim, eu tirava a camisa dele e deslizava minha mão sobre sua prótese de forma delicada.

— Isso dói, Ed? — questionei.

— No começo, eu sentia muita dor. Mas ela virou um incômodo pequeno diante da situação do Al. A dor uma hora passa, Winry — ele disse. Eu alisei com delicadeza seu rosto e nossos lábios se uniram mais uma vez. Foi tudo meio desajeitado e até um pouco estranho, porém, naquela noite conheci um lado do Ed que seria apenas meu.

No fim das contas, não precisei contar sobre os planos de estudo, pois o próprio Ed reclamou que eu estava cuidando demais deles. Mesmo me sentindo um pouco deixada de lado, eu resolvi focar nos estudos um pouco mais. Entretanto, resolvi estabelecer meu próprio estilo de estudo e passei a estudar todas as tardes na biblioteca com o Ed, enquanto Rosé passou a acompanhar Alphonse na reabilitação. Com o chegar do fim do ano, chegaram as provas mais importantes e enfim, o dia da nossa formatura e despedida da escola.

Foi em uma manhã ensolarada de sábado. Eu me lembro bem, pois foi quando algo muito especial aconteceu. Assim que chamaram Ed até o palco para receber seu diploma e ele virou de frente para a plateia, ele viu Alphonse dar seus primeiros passos com a ajuda de um par de muletas. Acredito que nenhuma maquiagem resistiu naquele dia. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz e ainda tenho a foto de nós três daquele dia, em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Imagino que queira saber como nossa história terminou. Bem, eu consegui passar para medicina, Ed entrou para a escola militar. Tivemos que nos ajustar com a distância e, quando enfim me formei, eu fiz a prova e também entrei para a academia militar. Alphonse conseguiu se recuperar bem, já consegue falar algumas coisas e parece até que encontrou uma namorada pela internet. Eu ainda vou investigar isso direito. Bem, preciso ir agora. Ed acabou de chegar de uma missão e o filho que espero e eu temos muita saudade para compensar.


End file.
